Question: The areas of two squares are in the ratio $25:36$. What is the ratio of their perimeters? Express your answer in the form $a:b$.
In general, if the ratio of the perimeters of two similar figures is $a/b$, then the ratio of their areas is $(a/b)^2$. So in this case, $(a/b)^2 = 25/36$, or $a/b = 5/6$. So the answer is $\boxed{5:6}$.